rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Phandalin: Stonehill Inn
In the center of town stands a large, newly built roadhouse of fieldstone and rough-hewn timbers. The common room is filled with locals nursing mugs of ale or cider, all of them eyeing you with curiosity. This modest inn has six rooms for rent. If the characters decide to stay here, it is 5 sp per room per night. (The characters' other alternative for lodging is to camp outside the town, or to persuade a farmer such as Daran Edermath or Qelline Alderleaf to let them sleep in a hayloft.) The proprietor is a short, friendly young human male named Toblen Stonehill. Toblen is a native of the town of Triboar to the east. He came to Phandalin to prospect, but soon realized that he knew a lot more about running an inn than he did about mining. The new town offered a good opportunity to become established. Toblen is upset that the Redbrands have been allowed to terrorize the town, and that Harbin Wester, the townmaster, has done nothing to curtail them. However, he tries not to stir up trouble for fear that the Redbrands might retaliate against his wife and children. Menu * Poached Dragon and Dried Orange, Glass of Mead (3 sp) * Braised Partridge and Dried Apricot, Glass of Mead (2 sp) * Boiled Mutton and Blue Cheese, Tankard of Stout (10 cp) * Boiled Mutton and Asparagus, Tankard of Cider (8 cp) Rumors Spending a little time in the common room and chatting up the townspeople can provide the characters with a number of good leads to explore in and around town. NPCs present in the Stonehill Inn and the rumors they pass on include: Narth, an old farmer: "Sister Garaele, who oversees the Shrine of Luck, recently left town for a few days, then returned wounded and exhausted." (See the "Shrine of Luck" section for more information.) Elsa, a gossipy barmaid: "Daran Edermath, the orchard keeper, is a former adventurer." (See the "Ederrnath Orchard" section for more information.) Lanar, a miner: "Orc raiders have been seen on the east end of Triboar Trail. The town master is looking for someone to run them off." (See the "Townrnaster's Hall" section for more information.) Trilena, the innkeeper's wife: "Thel Dendrar, a local woodcarver, stood up to the Redbrands a ten day ago when they came by his shop and leered at his wife. The ruffians murdered him. Several townsfolk saw it happen. The Redbrands grabbed his body, and now his wife, daughter, and son have gone missing too." (Unknown to Trilena and the other townsfolk, the Redbrands took Thel's wife and children to their secret hideout.) Pip, Toblen's young son: "Qelline Alderleaf's son Carp said he found a secret tunnel in the woods, but Redbrands almost caught him." (See the "Alderleaf Farm" section for more information.) Freda, a weaver: "The Redbrands hassle every business in town, except for the Phandalin Miner's Exchange. They don't want trouble with Halia Thornton, who runs it." (See the "Phandalin Miner's Exchange" section for more information.) These leads should point the characters toward opportunities for adventure in and around Phandalin. In addition, any NPC at the inn can tell the characters that the Redbrands frequent the Sleeping Giant tap house at the east end of town-and that the ruffians are trouble.